Depo Man
Depo Man was the 11th episode of Season 4 of The King of Queens, also the 86th overall episode in the series. Co-written by Chris Downey and Ilana Wernick, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on December 10, 2001. Synopsis Doug becomes an expert witness for a case of Carrie's boss; Danny and Spence squabble over Holly. Storyline Carrie's boss requests her to get Doug to be an expert witness in a court case, however, Carrie feels unsure on how he will do. Spence and Danny have a house warming party to celebrate their moving in together. Danny meets Holly, and he wants to ask to take her out on a date, but Spence asserts that he shouldn't. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Althoguh credited, Jerry Stiller (Arthur) does not appear in the episode. *In the scene where Doug and Carrie are arguing about Dougs testimony, you can clearly see the end of the set where the kitchen bar is behind Doug. Scene excerpts from "Depo Man" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Doug mix his cereals What are you doing? *'Doug:' Simple. I'm mixing my sweet Cocoa Krispies with the more sensible Rice Krispies. And what do you get? A healthier me. *'Carrie:' Or you could just have a piece of fruit. *'Doug:' Fruit? Why the hell do you gotta go there? ---- *'Carrie:' I'm in a bad mood 'cause of work. Pruzan got his first big case as partner and he's going off the deep end. I mean, could you believe the time I got home? *'Doug:' Why? Was it late? *'Carrie:' It was three in the morning. Don't you know when I'm not home? *'Doug:' I gotta be honest with you, Carrie. When that Comforter gets bunched up, you're easy to lose. ---- *'Doug:' What's this big case you got anyway? *'Carrie:' It's actually kind of interesting. We're representing these shareholders of this dot com who claim management run the company into the ground. And managers tried to blame everybody else - the distributors, the delivery services... Doug with a lost look on his face *'Carrie:' Very far away right now, aren't you? *'Doug:' I want to listen. You just have to give me something to hang on to. Like, like instead of saying shareholders, you could say midgets. ---- Connections ;References *''The Flintstones'' (1960's animated TV series) - Doug mentions Mr. Slate. *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1960-68 CBS-TV series) - Doug turns on the TV and theme song is playing. *''Hart to Hart'' (1979-84 ABC-TV series) - Doug quotes the opening narrating of this series *''Repo Man'' (1984 film) - The film's title is referenced in the episode title. *''Law & Order'' (TV series) - Open reference by Carrie. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Michael Blieden as John *Michael Crider as Paul *Rob Evors as Gas Man *Alex Skuby as Doug Pruzan More external links * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes